vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurubami Senri
|-|Tsurubami= |-|"Tsubakura"= Summary Tsurubami Senri is the head priest of the Senri Shrine in Mugenri. In their youth, they, alongside their closest friend and ally, Tenkai Zuifeng, conquered Mugenri and ruled over it for years as its dictator. However, they departed Mugenri for business in the Outside World, and left the shrine in the hands of Yabusame Houren and Tsubakura Enraku, two humans from the Outside World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Tsurubami Senri Origin: Len'en Project Age: Unknown Gender: No canon gender Classification: Human, Shinto Priest Powers and Abilities: |-|Unique Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Flight, Power Mimicry (After raising the power of another, Tsurubami can use their powers for themselves), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created various dimensional "airspaces"), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Fought, and can potentially even kill a fully serious Xeno a, who unconsciously and uncontrollably manipulates probability to make the chance of any negative outcome, such as injury or death, 0%) |-|Copied Powers= Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, can create whirlpools in liquids, gases, and solids, Black Hole Creation, Invisibility, Teleportation (Tsurubami can swap the locations of objects and other beings and can use this to teleport) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (The strongest person in Mugenri and the strongest character in Len'en; much stronger than the likes of Unsealed Lumen, Yabusame, Tsubakura, Kuroji, Suzumi, Yaorochi, and Saragimaru, to the point that none of them believe they stand a chance against them if they fight seriously. JynX estimated their power as greater than all of humanity combined, including nuclear arsenals). Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Superior to Tsubakura, who can fly up to 2600 kilometers per hour, which is around Mach 2, and can weave through danmaku at such speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level, likely higher Stamina: Very high. Can fight against and nearly defeat a serious Xeno a, who can fight for hours straight. Range: Tens of meters with Danmaku Standard Equipment: A bunch of ofuda. Intelligence: Tsurubami is a clever and skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Tsurubami is somewhat arrogant, and their ability is activated through touch. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Manipulating letters:' Using their talismans, which are activated by writing on them with ink, Tsurubami can disguise themself as others, imitating their appearance and attacks. This can be used to manifest and slash with swords of ink. '- Raise poultry:' Tsurubami is capable of raising "poultry", or one's true potential, by touching them. Through this power, Tsurubami can stimulate the potential of another character, allowing them to call upon their true power, and then, after raising this power, they can use it for themself. As such, they can copy the abilities of those they fight, making use of Kurohebi, Aoji, Hooaka, Kuroji, Yabusame, Tsubakura, and Clause's abilities. This ability is activated through touch. Gallery EE Extra Stage Boss - Tsurubami Senri's Theme - Eternal Dance Engine ~ Shall We Dance!!|''Eternal Dance Engine ~ Shall We Dance!!, Tsurubami's boss theme in ''Evanescent Existence 壊れかけの永劫舞踏機関|''Broken Eternal Dance Engine'', Tsurubami's boss theme in Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Len'en Project Category:Antagonists Category:Black Hole Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 7